


We’re over.

by ThisIsAnna47



Series: 28 days of fanfic [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Break Up, Drabble, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAnna47/pseuds/ThisIsAnna47
Summary: Lena breaks up with James and he blames it all on Kara. Lena finds herself at Kara’s door.





	We’re over.

“Is this because of Kara?” screamed James.

“You know that this hasn’t been working for a while James. We’ve been drifting apart for weeks now. I’m just doing what’s right for me,”

“Yeah and by what’s right for you, you mean you’re going to end up in Kara’s bed by the end of the week,”

“Leave her out of it! What did she ever do to you, huh?”

“She stole my girlfriend away from me. That’s what she did?”

“I said it before I’ll say it again we’ve been drifting apart. Any feelings that I may have for Kara are irrelevant,”

“We haven’t been drifting apart. You’re wrong,”

“James are you blind! I’ve only been to events with for the sake of appearances. You’ve got to have noticed that we’ve hardly spent any time together recently,”

“We had lunch together two days ago,”

“Yes because you trapped me before I could get to Kara’s desk,”

“How did I trap you Lena?”

“You know what? I don’t have to deal with this. We are over. I don’t have to be here. Good bye James,” Lena headed for the door where she put on her jacket and left, leaving a distraught James behind her. 

Lena didn’t really know where to go. She could just go home but she didn’t want to be alone. She could go to a bar but she didn’t want to be around strangers. She wanted to go to Kara’s but she knew that she probably shouldn’t, not this soon at any rate. But her body moved on autopilot to pick up a couple of serves of potstickers before knocking on a familiar door. A familiar face opened the door with a kind smile to welcome her in.

“I wasn’t expecting you to be here tonight. Weren’t you supposed to be with James?”

“I was with him. I broke up with him earlier,”

“Are you okay?”

“That’s the thing I’m fine. I was over him before we even broke up. I’m in love with someone else and I couldn’t deny myself any longer,” Kara led them both down to couch where they both started to eat.

“So who is it?” said Kara around a mouthful.

“It’s you,”

“Really?”

“Of course Kara! I swear everyone except for you and James can tell,”

“That sounds about right I can be a tad oblivious,”

“You can but I love that about you,”

“Aw Lena. I love you,” said Kara as she pulled Lena into a tight embrace. Kara dropped a quick kiss to Lena’s neck before pulling away staring into Lena’s eyes.

“I love you too you,” Lena leant in and left a sweet kiss on Kara’s lips. “Do you want to grab a drink sometime?”

“I’d love to,”

**Author's Note:**

> I just did that. Anyways bonus fic today as I’m going to finish up “I know and I love you” tomorrow.
> 
> If you liked this don’t forget to leave a kudos and/or a comment!


End file.
